One Tail: Scarlet Strings Festival
by Marco Strange
Summary: With a new festival coming up for Fairy Tail, everyone is wondering who will confess their feelings. And how will things change with the Straw Hat crew there.
1. Chapter 1

It had been months since Lucy had come back from what had happened. Team Natsu had been on a roll with their missions. It seemed like after what had happened earlier between Lucy and the team had brought them closer together and made them realize how important each member was. After returning from their latest mission they were back at the guild trying to relax.

"That was definitely a great mission." Lucy said relaxing. "Even though we were outnumbered, we were able to stop all of them from defeating us."

"Yep we definitely couldn't have done it without you though Luce." Natsu said. Ever since Natsu had apologized to Lucy, he made sure to tell her how important she was to the team.

"Thanks Natsu, but I'm pretty sure you took out most of them." Lucy said

"Still you helped hold a lot of them back so they couldn't get the jump on us." Gray added.

"And you stopped a few of them from taking me out." Erza said.

"Thanks guys." Lucy said smiling. She had already forgiven them for what they had said, and wish they didn't feel the need to always tell her how important she was.

"Hard to believe they're all friends again." Gajeel said sitting a few tables away from them.

"Yeah it's hard to believe they're really back to normal again." Levy added. "A lot of us thought there would be no way she'd ever forgive them."

"Juvia just hopes my love rival doesn't end up stealing Gray-sama away." Juvia said in her usual love mode.

"Yep everything is definitely the same like nothing had happened." Gajeel said laughing.

"LISTEN UP BRATS!" Makarov said as he came down. Everyone immediately stopped talking to listen to the master. "As some of you know the Scarlet Strings Festival is coming up real soon and of course Fairy Tail will be a part of it."

" _I always love the festivals that Fairy Tail is a part of."_ Lucy thought to herself.

"This festival is for anyone hoping to confess their feelings to the one they love most in the world." Makarov continued. "If the feelings are returned than the strings of love will make you destined to end up together."

" _Juvia hopes that Gray-sama will return his feelings for me._ " Juvia thought to herself worried that Gray wouldn't confess to her.

"Unfortunately we may not have that many people to help with the festival and most of the guild are too busy to help us host it." Just as the master was saying that Lucy got an idea for help.

"Hey master I think I know a few people that would be willing to help with the festival."

"Really?" Makarov asked wondering who she was thinking of.

"Well it's been a few months since we saw all of them, but what if we asked Luffy and his crew to help us?" Everyone immediately thought about that idea, and how it could be good.

"Brook is a great musician." Gajeel said remembering the songs he had played at the guild. " _I hope that crazy red head doesn't try to kill me again if she ever shows up again._ "

"It would be nice seeing Robin again." Levy said remembering how nice it was having another bookworm at the guild. " _I hope she enjoyed the books I gave her._ "

"Sanji could help with the food." Mira added thinking about all the things he helped show her.

"And I still need to beat Nami at drinking." Cana said slamming her mug down.

"Well I suppose it wouldn't hurt to ask since they are our friends now." Makarov said.

"Thanks Master." Lucy said happy to hear that he was open to the idea.

"Hey Luce can we come with you to see Luffy again?" Natsu asked excited. Even though Luffy punched him the first time they met, they were able to become friends instantly.

"Sure I guess, but don't forget you'll get sick being on his ship." Lucy pointed out.

"I don't care I want to see them all again."

"Figures you'd ignore the obvious. Anyone else want to come to?"

"Sure I'd like to see their ship." Gray said

"And Zoro definitely owes me a rematch." Erza said smiling.

"I think I'll just wait here." Wendy said not wanting to get sick.

"Definitely a smart choice." Carla stated.

"Alright then ready to go them Happy?" Natsu asked excited.

"Aye sir!" Happy said as usual.

"Well alright then." Lucy said as she pulled out her transport key. "TRANSPORT KEY! TAKE US TO THE THOUSAND SUNNY!"

 **XXX**

 **A/N: Finally the sequel to my most popular story yet One Tail. Since everyone wanted it, and it's what I write the most you're finally going to get some romance. Thanks UrMuM2k19 for the title of my new story. Hope everyone will enjoy this story as much as the original.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Sunny was sailing like it normally did on nice days such as this. Luffy was bored during the day so he tried to find something to do. He first checked with Usopp and Chopper but they were both working on something new for the ship with Franky. Zoro was doing his usual training, and didn't want to be disturbed unless they were under attack. Sanji was busy cleaning dishes which Brook offered to give him a hand with. Robin was enjoying one of the books Levy had gotten her, and he knew better than to ask Nami. Eventually he just laid on the deck and watched the clouds move through the sky.

"IS THERE REALLY NO ONE THAT WANTS TO DO ANYTHING?!" he yelled bored out of his mind. Just as he said that a flash of light appeared on part of the ship. As he looked over he saw some familiar faces. "LUCY YOU CAME BACK! AND YOU BROUGHT SOME OF YOUR TEAM WITH YOU!" Everyone heard him yelling and immediately went to see if it was true.

"LUCY'S BACK?!" Sanji and Brook both yelled excitingly as they came out.

"Hey Blonde-sis." Franky said as he came out with Usopp and Chopper.

"Nice to see you brought Erza with you." Zoro said coming over. Erza smiled knowing he would already want a rematch.

Nami and Robin walked over and saw how that Lucy was back.

"Great to see you Lucy." Nami said. "Everything going well at the guild?"

"Yes everything is going great." Lucy said smiling.

"That's good." Nami said. "Hey isn't that Natsu?" Lucy looked over and saw Natsu was on the ground.

"Yeah he wanted to come so badly and ignored us when we told him he'd get sick." Lucy sighed.

"Poor Natsu." Happy said by his side.

"Maybe I could give him something to help with his motion sickness." Chopper said as he walked over.

"So what brings you out here Lucy?" Robin finally asked.

"Oh Fairy Tail is having a festival so we decided to ask if any of you would want to come and possibly help out since we haven't seen you in awhile."

"THAT SOUNDS LIKE FUN!" Luffy yelled grinning.

"IT WOULD BE FUN SEEING MY SWEET MIRA AGAIN!" Sanji yelled in love mode.

"WAIT EVERYONE!" Nami yelled like she usual does when things like this happened. "What about the ship and the fact we're still trying to find the One Piece."

"Oh come on Nami." Luffy begged. "It's a festival and it would be a lot of fun to see all our friends again."

"Plus the master did say your crew would be good for helping make the festival exciting." Gray added.

"And we still have some unfinished business." Erza said while grinning at Zoro. Zoro just grinned back knowing what she meant.

"Well I don't know..."

"Also Cana said she's willing to bet anything that she can beat you in another drinking contest." Lucy said knowing she couldn't resist a challenge like that.

"Well I guess it couldn't hurt to go." Nami eventually said with a grin. "What's the festival about anyways?"

"It's the Scarlet Strings Festival." Lucy explained. "It's the day where you confess your feelings to someone, and if they confess back then the strings of destiny will make sure you end up together forever."

"I SHALL GO AND CONFESS MY FEELINGS TO MIRA!" Sanji said remembering how great it was meeting her.

"Maybe I'll get to see her panties." Brook said also remembering her.

"IF YOU ASK HER THAT I WILL KICK YOUR ASS BROOK!" Sanji yelled. Brook jumped in fear once he heard Sanji threaten him.

"Well alright." Nami said ignoring them. "So how long do you think it would take to sail there though?"

"Oh my powers have gotten better since you last saw me. I'm pretty sure I can transport all of us, and your ship to Magnolia."

"Then it's settled." Luffy said. "LET'S HEAD TO FAIRY TAIL!"

"Alright then." Lucy said as she pulled out her key. "Everyone ready then?" All of them nodded towards her to show they were ready. "Ok. TRANSPORT KEY: TAKE US TO MAGNOLIA!"


	3. Chapter 3

The next thing the others knew they were at a port in Magnolia. It was sunny there and saw how busy the port was with people around the ships.

"So this is Magnolia?" Luffy asked looking around.

"Yep." Lucy replied. "I forgot that all of you only saw the guild and didn't get to see the city."

"So will our ship be safe here while we're here?" Nami asked.

"It should be." Erza said. "Magnolia ironically doesn't have a pirate problem." she joked referring to them being a pirate crew.

"Very funny." Nami said plainly.

"I've heard better jokes before, and I don't even have ears." Brook said and began to laugh. In the middle of his laugh Erza hit him so hard he was now on the ground of the port.

"I thought he would have learned his lesson from last time." Zoro grinned remembering the last time Erza did that.

"Can we please get off this ship now?" Natsu said still sick.

"Poor Natsu." Happy said still worried about him.

"Why did you come when we warned you this would happen?" Gray asked still wondering why Natsu didn't listen to them.

"Well I guess there really is someone dumber than our captain after all." Nami joked. Most of the crew laughed at her joke. Luffy didn't say anything since he was busy looking around. Eventually everyone got off the ship and headed for Fairy Tail. The crew was busy looking at all the shops around Magnolia. Eventually they made it to Fairy Tail and went inside.

"HEY EVERYONE WE'RE FINALLY BACK!" Luffy yelled as he walked in with everyone else.

Everyone smiled and cheered seeing all of them again. Since they partied as crazy as Fairy Tail did it felt like they were already part of the guild.

"MY SWEET MIRA! I'VE MISSED YOU!" Sanji yelled as he ran to the bar to see Mira.

"Hi Sanji." Mira said smiling. "Everyone loves the food even more since you've helped show me how to make things better."

"Anything for a sweet angel such as you." Sanji said in cassanova mode. Mira loved hearing how nice Sanji could be. While Sanji was busy hitting on her, Juvia was watching him and Mira talking.

" _He's really good at making Mira interested in him._ " Juvia thought to herself. " _Juvia wishes she knew how to make Gray-sama interested in her._ " While Juvia was busy thinking about that, Levy wanted to see her new friend Robin again.

"Did you love the book I gave you?" Levy asked.

"It was great Levy." Robin said smiling. "I hope I could borrow another one if you wouldn't mind."

"That's no problem." Levy said smiling.

"So where is Gajeel?"

"Oh he's hiding from Nami." Levy laughed. "He's still surprised how she was able to beat him up so easily."

"Yeah hard to believe she could do the same to our captain." Robin laughed. While they were laughing Gajeel was sitting at a table with Lily.

"I'm definitely not afraid of that red headed demon." Gajeel said annoyed.

"So why wont you go down to say hello witht he rest of them?" Lily asked.

"Cause I just don't just feel like going down right now." Gajeel replied.

"Sure." Lily said not believeing him.

"SHUT UP!"

After awhile the crew and guild were sitting around and sharing stories with each other. It was hard to tell which side had the crazier stories. Even though Fairy Tail had more members, the straw hats seemed to have crazier situations they were in like fighting zombies, fishmen, and even taking on a whole government. Fianlly Makarov came down to talk about the festival.

"Now that the straw hats are now here I feel it's time to mention all we'll need for the the festival. Since we'll need entertainment we were hoping Brook would perform for us."

"It will be an honor to play for everyone." Brook said.

"We will also need help building the decorations, and a stage for all the events."

"Me and Usopp have that covered master bro." Franky said.

"Mind if I help with that to?" Elfman asked.

"Sure thing Elf-bro. It will be SUPER!"

"I thought Elfman was annoying with how much he would say man." Evergreen said to herself.

"And of course we will need food so I believe Sanji and Mira will have that covered easily."

"Anything to work with Mira." Sanji said with hearts in his eyes.

"As for everyone else I hope you'll either help with putting on more shows, or just getting the word out for the festival."

"How bout we have a huge fight?" Natsu grinned.

"DAMN IT NATSU IT'S A FESTIVAL ABOUT LOVE NOT FIGHTING!" Makarov yelled at him.

"Love's boring though." Luffy said. "A fight would be more interesting.

"LUFFY DON'T BE SUCH AN IDIOT!" Nami yelled about to hit him.

"How bout a fight after the festival then?" Natsu said. "The Fire Dragon Slayer v The Future King of the Pirates. Even you have to admit that sounds awesome master and I still need to get Luffy back for that cheap shot when Lucy finally came back."

Most of the guild was considering it and thought it would be interesting to see. Since Luffy had his share of crazy fights against strong enemies it sounded like a great fight to watch.

"Fine then." Makarov said. "The day after the festival we'll have a fight between Luffy and Natsu. BUT IF YOU BRATS FIGHT BEFORE OR DURING THE FESTIVAL I WILL MAKE SURE BOTH OF YOU REGRET IT!"

"Sounds good with me." Luffy said smiling. "Hope you're ready to get beat."

"We'll see about that." Natsu said grinning.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy was walking back to her apartment after the day had ended. It was a clear night in Magnolia making it easy for her to walk home as usual. She began to walk into her apartment and thought about all that had happened today.

" _Of course Luffy and Natsu would want to have a fight as soon as they saw each other again._ _I guess I can't blame them, it's just the way both of them are._ " Lucy liked being around the both of them, but it was obvious they were a pain to deal with most of the time. " _I'm just happy everyone can go to the festival now. Hopefully things will turn out great for me and..."_

"Hey Luce." Natsu casually said as she opened the door to her room.

"WHY IS IT ALWAYS MY APARTMENT YOU HAVE TO BREAK INTO?!" Lucy yelled as she saw Natsu and Happy inside.

"Cause we love you apartment." Natsu said grinning.

"Aye." Happy joined in.

"THEN HOW BOUT BUYING YOUR OWN THEN?!"

"Cause it's too much for us." Natsu replied. Lucy just gave up and let it go since it was no use trying to get through to Natsu. Even though it did make her mad, she began to get used to Natsu always acting like that.

"So I guess you're excited for your big fight now." Lucy said after calming down.

"Yep." Natsu replied. "This is going to be awesome, and I'll definitely kick his ass."

"You definitely got this Natsu." Happy said supporting his best friend.

"I just wish you would just enjoy the festival though." Lucy sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"I was just expecting all of us to have a great time at the festival." Lucy explained. "I mean it's weird having a love festival, and you're only focused on a fight."

"That's not the only thing I'm focused on." Natsu replied.

"Oh... really?" Lucy asked a little surprised.

"Yeah I know the festival is going to be a lot of fun, and there's something I'm really focusing on before the fight."

"What's that?"

"I can't tell you." Natsu grinned.

"Oh come on." Happy said. "It's pretty obvious that it's..." Natsu got up and covered Happy's mouth.

"WELL I'LL SEE YOU LATER LUCE!" Natsu yelled as he jumped out the window.

"WAIT WHAT WAS IT..." Lucy tried to ask before Natsu was gone but he didn't stop. " _I'm scared to even think about what those two could possibly be focusing on besides that fight._ " While Lucy was still wondering what had just happened the straw hats were returning to their ship for the night.

"It was so much fun hanging out with everyone at Fairy Tail again." Luffy said. "It's awesome we get to spend a week with all of them."

"Yeah they definitely know how to party." Zoro said.

"It's so great seeing all the beautiful women at the guild again." Sanji said thinking about Mira and some of the other females at the guild.

"And I get to fight Natsu after that festival to." Luffy said. "I wish we could do it now so we didn't have to wait til after that festival. Who really cares that much about love anyways?" Right after Luffy said that he felt a punch on the back of his head. Since he was in pain he could obviously tell who hit him.

"OUCH! NAMI WHAT THE HELL?!" Luffy yelled while grabbing his head. "I DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING!"

"OF COURSE THE ONLY THING YOU CAN DO WHEN YOU HEAR ABOUT A LOVE FESTIVAL IS SAY HOW DUMB IT IS!" Nami yelled. Most of the crew were surprised to see her reaction since it came out of no where.

"But I just thought a fight would be more fun." Luffy said also shocked.

"OF COURSE CAUSE YOU'RE SUCH A MORON THAT YOU WOULDN'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT LOVE!" Nami yelled and than walked towards her room. After she went inside everyone was still wondering what had just happened.

"What got into Nami?" Chopper asked concerned.

"I've never seen Nami that mad before. "Brook said without turning it into a skull joke.

"Why would Nami be mad at Luffy for his opinion on love?" Sanji asked trying to think of an answer.

"Let me talk to her." Robin said as she walked over to her, and Nami's room. As she walked all Luffy could do was look in that direction in wonder why Nami would be mad at something like this.

"Nami it's me." Robin said as she knocked.

"Go away." Nami said annoyed.

"Nami please talk to me. you know I already know what it is that got you mad."

"Fine." Nami said after a few seconds. "Come in."

Robin went over and sat on her bed to talk to Nami. "You shouldn't be mad at Luffy just for his opinion." Robin explained. "You know something like love doesn't really cross his mind."

"I know." Nami said sighing. "I just wish that he didn't just think it was stupid."

"I'm sure he does feel something Nami. He probably just doesn't know it's love."

"WHAT?!" Nami yelled. "IF YOU LET LUCY GET INTO YOUR HEAD..."

"Most of us were thinking it way before Lucy showed up." Robin explained. Nami was a little in shock after hearing that. "Just give Luffy a break Nami. I'm sure there will come a day he'll think differently about this."

"I guess." Nami just sighed. " _Maybe I was right. Maybe he just doesn't know what love is._ "


	5. Chapter 5

"I still wonder why Nami got mad at me." Luffy said walking around. He was still confused about what had happened on the sunny last night, and decided to look around town. Like usual he was lost and didn't know where he was going. "Wait didn't I already walk down this way?"

"Hey Luffy." a female called out to him. He looked up to see it was Lucy hanging out a window.

"Oh hi Lucy. Is this your place?"

"Yep." Lucy said. "Why are you walking alone through town?"

"I'm trying to figure out why Nami was mad at me last night." Luffy explained. Lucy was surprised to hear him say that. She knew it was easy to make Nami mad, but was surprised to hear he didn't know the reason she was angry with him.

"You want me to come down and help you figure it out?" Lucy asked.

"Sure hopefully you can help me find my way around here." Luffy smiled. Lucy came down and started walking with him. He explained how Nami just hit him and yelled about the fight him and Natsu are having. She automatically thought it was about him causing trouble, but then heard how she yelled about him not knowing about love.

"So Nami really yelled that after hitting you?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah I mean why would she be mad about that?" Luffy asked back.

"Well no offense but do you actually know what love is Luffy?"

"Well it's just something stupid isn't it?" Luffy just plainly said. "I mean you have to share everything, only be with them and none of your other friends, and just talk about boring things." Lucy sweatdropped listening to his explanation of love.

"Luffy that has to be the worst definition of love I've ever heard." Lucy stated. "There is way more to love than that."

"Like what?" he asked.

"Well it's about actually caring for someone. You want to be with them cause they make your life so much better and make you happy to see them. You want to try to make them happy when they're upset like digging up a sakura tree cause you're sick, run to an enemy castle on their own cause you've been kidnapped, remember you even though everyone else is starting to forget, or just comfort you when you've just gone through a huge lose, or when you're resting from getting injured and they come to check on you even though they should be focused on other things that are more important." Luffy was silent for a few seconds after hearing her huge explanation.

"Wait aren't those all things from your stories about you and Natsu?" he finally asked.

Lucy was silent trying to think of how to answer that. She honestly didn't realize that she was using all those stories as examples. "Yeah they were..."

"Do you love Natsu?" he asked.

"Well... I don't know." Lucy said looking down. "I mean it's not like I don't like him or anything. It's just never really crossed my mind about me and him."

"If you and Natsu are possibly in love then why aren't you two together?" Luffy asked. "I thought that was the point in love."

"I guess neither one of us just don't want to come out and say it then." Lucy said feeling a little sad. The one time she did think Natsu was going to confess his feelings made her upset cause it was just him needing her for something. She really couldn't blame him since Natsu doesn't always know better in those situations. "Wait what makes you think Natsu is possibly in love with me?"

"He went on the same way you did with those stories. He even told me he was so worried you'd hate him and never want to speak to him again. Something about he was scared after realizing how much you mean to him."

Lucy was shocked to hear that. " _Natsu said that to Luffy? Why would he say that, and what was he..._ " As Lucy thought about it she remembered what happened with Natsu saying he was busy. " _He couldn't possibly be planning that could he?_ "

While Lucy was busy thinking about if Natsu really would plan something for her and the festival, Nami was on the ship sun bathing. Most of the crew was off doing something for the festival, or just enjoying the town. Afteer last night Nami just wanted time alone to think.

"This is good having alone time." Nami said to herself smiling.

"HEY! IS ANYONE UP THERE?!" A voice called out. "HEY!"

"I guess I spoke too soon." Nami said getting up to see who it was. She went to the side of the ship to see who was yelling.

"Oh hey Natsu. What do you need?"

"Are any of the other crew members up there?" Natsu asked.

"No they're all gone." Nami explained. "Why do you want someone from our crew?"

"Well do you think I could ask you for help with something if you don't mind?" he finally asked.

"Help with what?"

 **XXX**

 **A/N: So when i was making this chapter i tried thinking what would Luffy's idea of love really be. It took me awhile but i feel like if someone reaally asked him that, that would be his answer for it.**


	6. Chapter 6

Sanji was spending most of the day helping Mira get ready for preparing the food. Sanji was happy to receive help, and even happier that it was Mira. After working for a few hours Sanji finally took a smoke break outside.

"Just a few more days and I'll finally be able to confess to my sweet Mira." Sanji said still thinking about how in love he was with her.

"Excuse me..." a female said coming up to him. Sanji looked over to see who it was.

"Oh hey it's Juvia right?" he said as she walked closer. He remembered hearing how Juvia was most of the time, and that she was in love with Gray. He also remembered Zoro making a comment about how he didn't sound as bad after all which immediately led to him wanting to fight him.

"Yes. Juvia was wondering if you had any time to help her with something." Juvia explained.

"Sure I would be happy to help with anything." Sanji replied. "What can I do for you?"

"Well as you know the festival is coming up, and Juvia has her heart set on confessing to my lovely Gray-sama so that he will confess his feelings to me, and want to get married immediately."

"... I see." Sanji said not sure what else to say. " _I thought Lucy was just exaggerating some of those stories._ "

"But Juvia's worried Gray-sama won't confess back and Juvia will have to spend the rest of her life alone without the one she loves." Juvia began crying as her tears started turning into waterfalls.

"WOAH TAKE IT EASY!" Sanji yelled shocked as he was trying to calm her down. "JUST RELAX FOR A MINUTE!"

"I'm sorry." Juvia said returning to normal.

"Look I can obviously tell you love Gray, but the only thing you can do is just confess to him."

"But what if he doesn't confess back?" Juvia asked.

"Then at least you'll know." Sanji explained. "I'm heartbroken every time I'm turned down by a beautiful woman, but at least I know the answer, and I never give up either."

"But Gray-sama is the only one that helped Juvia even though she never really had anyone. There will never be anyone like Gray in the future."

"But if he doesn't confess to you you'll still be stuck like this." Sanji explained while lighting up another cigerate. "Just confess and hope for the best. If he feels the same then you'll get your wish, and if he doesn't then you'll just be back to where you are now." Juvia thought for a few seconds and realized Sanji was telling her the truth.

"Thanks Sanji. It's nice having a love expert like you to talk to about this."

"No problem." Sanji said smiling. After that Juvia began to walk away leaving Sanji there. "I hope that idiot realizes he has feelings for her to."

"*achoo*"

"Bless you." Erza said. "Seems like someone might be talking about you."

"Yeah right." Gray said as they were walking through town. Gray and Erza were two of the people that offered to go and get the supplies for the festival while others were working on putting everything together.

"So are you going to confess your feelings to?" Erza asked knowing who would most likely confess to him.

"Please don't bring that up." Gray said face palming. He knew he wouldn't be able to avoid Juvia at the festival so her confessing to him was going to happen whether he liked it or not.

"I still don't see what your problem is with not answering her back." Erza said. "It's obvious you don't hate her, and it doesn't annoy you that much cause you would have said something already if it did, it's like you're trying to find a reason to not give her an answer."

"Look relationships are just are a hard thing for me, and I don't want it to end bad for Juvia." Gray explained while remembering Ur passing away, and how it was hard getting over that. Ezra figured that might be the main reason he doesn't try to get that close with anyone.

"Well if you don't confess back just remember that you had the chance to confess back and blew your chance." Erza said hoping that would get through his head.

"I know, speaking of confessing is Jellal possibly going to come and confess to you?" Erza was caught off guard by Gray's question.

"I wouldn't expect him to." Erza explained. "Don't forget he's still a wanted man, and between you and me I think he's too scared to confess."

"What it's not like he made up some stupid reason not to say it like he was going to marry someone else did he?" Gray was surprised to see the look on her face once he said that. "Please don't tell me he actually did that."

 **XXX**

 **A/N: So as you can guess my story isn't just going to follow Luffy, Nami, Lucy, and Natsu, it will also follow the others as they get ready for the festival. I figured if I just focused on those four every chapter it would just feel like every other couple was just thrown in without any other reason. Hope you liked my chapter and let me know how you like the story so far.**


End file.
